1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for a display device and a display device including such a lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a non-luminous display device such as a liquid display device, a backlight unit is provided at a back surface of a panel for illumination of the panel. The backlight unit includes a plurality of light sources, such as cold-cathode tubes, arranged side by side in a case having a shallow pan shape.
These light sources are fixed to a bottom surface of the case by light source holding elements such as lamp clips formed of a resin or the like. In the lamp clip, an engaging part which engages with the case is provided on a surface at a first side opposed to the case bottom surface, and a clip part that holds the light sources is provided on a surface at a second side opposite from the first side.
Since the inside of the case is at high temperature due to heat from the light sources during the operating time of the display device, the temperature inside the case significantly varies with the repetition of operation and stoppage of the device, and with this temperature variation, the case and the lamp clips expand and contract. Since in this case, the resin lamp clip has a higher coefficient of thermal expansion as compared with the metal case, the case cannot follow the expansion and contraction of the lamp clip, and there is a possibility that the lamp clip is deformed or otherwise distorted. These problems may become more significant as the display devices increase in size.